DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn
Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn is the 20th DMD set in the OCG. Details This deck is based on Katta Kirifuda's new Super Victory Deck from the Duel Masters Versus anime series. The card assortment is also stronger than the Previous Super Victory Decks, with cards that were previously considered extremely difficult to obtain such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, All three parts of the Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory psychic link and Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler were reprinted in this set, making them easier to obtain for newcomers. However, due to the high popularity of the set and Takara Tomy's cancellation of its re-manufacture, it sells out extremely quickly and the remaining ones were sold for extremely high prices. It is the first pre-built deck from Dragon Saga that contains multicolored cards and Dragheart Fortresses. Similar to previous Super Victory Decks, all cards are silver bordered. It is also the first DMD to contain four cards. While Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush got a new artwork, it is not a Dramatic Card, unlike Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal and Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. New Cards: *Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *Forefront Double Cross Shogunate GENJI "Heaven", Passion Dragon *Gaiohburn, Head General Sword Gairaioh, Victory Head *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask How to Play Use Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask and Gantora Maxivus to increase your mana, as well as Royal Ira, Explosive Passion to replenish your hand while waiting to get out the finishers Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge. The deck could be considered pseudo-mono Fire because of the multicolored Nature cards, in a way continuing the theme of DMD-18. As such, Child Festival of Faerie Fire can easily be adapted in the deck. While mono-colored Nature mana acceleration would be preferred, it would weaken the Mana Arms strategies of the deck, so players would have to choose between adding mono-Nature cards and taking out the Mana Arms cards, or keeping the deck just with mono-Fire and multicolored cards. Since Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge is a versatile card, both psychic creatures and draghearts can be easily adapted to the hyperspatial zone. Contents *1/22 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *2/22 Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *3/22 Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *4/22 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *5a/22 Forefront Double Cross Shogunate 5b/22 GENJI "Heaven", Passion Dragon *6a/22 Gaiohburn, Head General Sword 6b/22 Gairaioh, Victory Head *7/22 Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *8/22 Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *9/22 Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *10/22 Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *11/22 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *12/22 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *13/22 Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *14a/22 Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious 14b/22 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *15a/22 Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious 15b/22 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *16/22 Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *17/22 Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *18/22 Come On Pippi *19a/22 Kaiman, Temporal Flower 19b/22 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *20/22 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *21/22 Gantora Maxivus *22a/22 Prin Prin, the Victorious 22b/22 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Contents sorted by Civilizations Fire Civilization: 26 *1x Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *3x Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *4x Macallan Bonaparte, New Hero *4x Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *2x Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *4x Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *1x Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *2x Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *1x Come On Pippi *4x Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole Fire and Nature: 14 *1x Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *2x Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *1x Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *2x Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *4x Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *4x Gantora Maxivus Psychic Creatures: 4 *1x Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Prin Prin, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Kaiman, Temporal Flower / Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast Draghearts: 2 *1x Gaiohburn, Head General Sword / Gairaioh, Victory Head *1x Forefront Double Cross Shogunate / GENJI "Heaven", Passion Dragon Suggested edits These edits are ways in which the deck can be improved. Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Super Decks